ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Crimson Domino II (Windurst)
Doing these missions, I never once had to find a ??? in the zone. I simply talk to the Gate Sentry to get supplies... warned not to get in fights... and deliver to the garrison. It can be done in any zone that is controlled by Windurst forces... though not sure about dungeon zones (like Garliage, though maybe why they have another combat caster squad doing it... maybe a result from another campaign op). It appears very straight forward and also beneficial. The higher the mission, the more supplies you delivered. I've noticed this when delivering supplies at both Meriphataud Mountains and Sauromugue Champaign. Both zones had no resources available... after completing Crimson Domino II in Meriphataud Mountains... it increased to 2 resources from zero. When I completed Crimson Domino III in Sauromugue Champaign... it increased to 3 resources from zero (there is some lag of course, if done in the middle of a fight... might be taken quickly). So basically, the higher the mission, the more supplies you carry. The more supplies you carry, the faster a garrison can resupply so some LOL Dark Knight can get his reraise scroll. I am going to go ahead and update the Crimson Domino II and III so this will encourage others to also do these missions and in zones where supplies are always low. I encourage others to please test this to prove my hypothesis correct. ^_^ --Washuotaku 01:53, 24 January 2008 (UTC) Types This is probably my favorite Campaign Op to do, mostly cause I like the temporary items. That aside, having done quite a few of these, it seems that there are infact several different types of this mission. 1: Normal - you receive the supplies and you make your way to the outpost. 2: Timed- "Some of the supplies are raw," and so you have to get there within a set amount of time (I believe that's the 30 minutes mentioned). 3: No Encounter - "some of the supplies are fragile," and so you have to get to the outpost without encounters so they won't break. 4: Lost Supplies - the supplies were lost along way and you have to find them and ferry them to their final destination. Posting this in talk because this all needs verification, I may have missed something, and I haven't seen it mentioned anywhere else. --Solux 12:56, 28 January 2008 (UTC) :This appears to be the case... I have been doing this mission quite often myself since it's pretty easy to do (Crimson 3 for 350exp/1k notes, can't beat that). Wasn't paying attention in the past because I just run it fast regardless, but yea... I have had them give me raw items before and on other times said to avoid fights. So it is likely that it is four different types to Crimson Domino. :Amusingly enough, it seems only Windurst Crimson Domino appears to be the most well organized and detailed on what happens and what you get than Bastok and Sandy. I guess we just care a little more than the others. --Washuotaku 03:18, 15 February 2008 (UTC)